Black Angel WingsChapter 1
by DarkSuperman
Summary: An old friend comes to visit Keitaro, but is friendship his only reason for coming to the Hinata Sou? Please R&R myvery first fanfiction, hope that you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

The afternoon was warm and pleasant, and the wind was strong with the alluring aroma of the many cherry trees that had begun to bloom. This was Shinobu Maehara's favorite spot, and even while she was hanging the morning laundry out to dry she enjoyed the moments of solitude that it offered her. She especially enjoyed the view, she could see most of Hinata from atop the roof of the Hinata Sou, she only wished that Keitaro could be there to enjoy it with her. She blushed as thoughts of Keitaro went running through her head, she knew that Keitaro and Naru were together but she couldn't stop from thinking about her beloved sempai. At that moment, something out of the corner of her eye broke her chain of thought; she turned slightly to get a better view. Someone who she did not recognize was making there way up the stairs, which let to the Hinata Sou. This stranger was a giant of a man, standing over 6 ft tall, an obvious foreigner from that fact alone. His steps were slow and measured as if he knew exactly where he was going but was in no rush to arrive there. His body was extremely athletic the curve of his well formed and muscular arms clearly visible under the short sleeve silk black dress shirt that he wore. His light brown complexion was rarely seen in Japan, but it reminded her of the paintings of Aztec warriors which she had seen in class once before. Before Shinobu could examine this stranger any further, he stopped dead in his tracks half way up the flight of stairs. Shinobu gasped as the stranger turned to face her, gazing deep into her eyes. Shinobu fell silent as she gazed into his obsidian black eyes, which looked almost glass reflecting everything that was shown before them, yet were deep and powerful like behind them was a soul which had much wisdom which he was eager to share. Shinobu was alarmed that she found herself blushing as the stranger flashed a attractive, lopsided grin, but found herself far more surprised that she returned the smile and added a wave as she smiled to the man on the steps. "Who are you!" someone screamed from just outside Shinobu's field of view. Although she could not see the owner of the voice she knew exactly who it was. Shinobu turned slightly to get a better view of the action and was not surprised to see Motoko standing on the steps right above were the stranger stood, his eyes now glued to Motoko that same lopsided grin still there. Motoko stood in her favorite red and white training uniform, her ever- present katana held in her hands, the rays of the sun bouncing beautifully of its smooth metallic surface. Before the stranger had a chance to speak, Motoko once again spoke in a large booming voice, "It does not matter who you are, you are not welcome here!" She screamed raising her sword high into the air in preparation for one her many attacks, Shinobu turned to see the stranger and was surprised to see that he had not moved from where he stood but hand simply placed his one large black suitcase gently on the steps beside him and continued to smile at Motoko. Shinobu could see that Motoko was blushing just as she had when she received that smile, but Shinobu knew that not even that would stop Motoko from attacking the man in loose black jeans and a pair of black motorcycle boots. In the blink of an eye, Motoko let out a powerful scream, lunging towards the man in black with inhuman speed, her katana flashing violently as it flew through the air creating a powerful cloud of dust as it sliced through the air faster than Shinobu could see. Shinobu found herself making her way rapidly down, frightened at what damaged Motoko might have caused to the man. Unlike Keitaro most people did not simply get up and walk away from so powerful an attack. Shinobu made it to the steps of the Hinata Sou before the cloud of dust had settled and found that she was not the only one that made her way down to witness the remains of the battle. "I sure hope that Keitaro is all right, who else am I going to leech money of?" commented Kitsune as she took a very large sip from the bottle of beer that she held in her hand. "Don't worry Keitaro is immortal, nothing can hurt him." Answered Su as she danced around Kitsune, Haruka, Sarah, and Keitaro's sister, Kanako who had somehow come to have both her cat and the pet turtle perched on her shoulders. "But that isn't Keitaro!" Shinobu screamed as she went to meet the others. "What do you mean it's not Keitaro?" Haruka asked the young Shinobu as she slowly puffed away at the cigarette that lay slowly hanging from her lips. "NO, it's not." Shinobu responded some of the fear betrayed in her voice. "Then who?" Sarah asked as she tugged on Shinobu's favorite short gray skirt. "I guess were about to find out." Kitsune added as she pointed towards the cloud of dust that had slowly begun to fade away as they had stood there speaking. "Where are Keitaro and Naru, anyway?" Shinobu asked after noticing that the two were absent from the gathering. "They left early this morning without saying anything." Kanako commented, a bit off handily. "There probably somewhere eloping or something." added Haruka as she continued to stare at the disappearing dust clouds, hoping to get a glimpse at this mystery guest. "That's just not possible!" screamed Mottoko from among the clouds and now no one dare to speak for as the dust finally vanished they all saw exactly what Mottoko was speaking of. Shinobu had feared that the stranger may have gotten very badly hurt by Mottoko's furious attack, but to all there surprise, the stranger had not moved an inch from where he stood. Still standing perfectly straight that lopsided grin still on his face as if nothing had happened. They all gasped in unison drawing all the oxygen from the air around them. Not only had the stranger not been hurt by Motoko's attack, he had somehow managed to raise his left arm and catch Mottoko's blade even before it had a chance to connect. The only other person that any them had seen stop Motoko's attack like that had been Keitaro and even then it had been a case of pure dumb luck. "Keitaro was right." The stranger spoke for the first time; his voice was deep and powerful like the song of lone wolf as it howled at its mistress moon. "But you are a bit on the slow side of you don't mind me saying." He added after a moment of silence. "I'll show you slow you stupid man!" screamed Motoko in response her face red with anger and embarrassment. Quickly releasing the sword Motoko shifted her weight from her left to right foot using that momentum to swing her right fist with deadly speed towards the stranger's face. Once again the stranger blocked her attack with amazing ease. He also managed to turned Motoko's blade around and know held mere inches from her soft supple long neck with the precision and calm that only comes from years of training and dedication. " What is going on here?" asked an all too familiar voice as it made its way up the steps. It was the voice of Keitaro it seemed that he had arrived just in the nick of time. The stranger quickly turned to face Keitaro who had now been joined by Naru who stood right behind him. Both Keitaro and the stranger smiled at each, recognizing each other in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately in that split second, in which the stranger let his guard down both Su and Motoko where able to connect very powerful kicks to his head. One did so out of anger while Su was trying to hit Keitaro and instead hit the stranger. It only took a few seconds for the stranger's head to slam hard against the concrete and it took even less for him to loose consciences. 


	2. Black Angel WingsChapter 2

The world returned it bits and pieces to Lazaraus as he lay on the mat in Keitaro's room. At first all he could feel was the mat beneath him but could not still hear or see anything. Then his hearing returned and he was able to make out the voices of both Keitaro and Motoko the beautiful maiden which had struck him down, and the voices of several beautiful women. Then after what seemed an eternity he was family able to see, at first it was only in colorless blobs but slowly shapes began from within the murkiness. 

"Hey Laz, I'm so sorry about that whole thing back there, I should have warned you about that, Motoko tends to get a little over excited when it comes to protecting the Hinata Sou." came Keitaro's familiar smile, followed by his friendly yet somehow always goofy looking grin which Lazaraus had not seen in a very long time. "Hey don't worry about it man, it was an honor to fight such a skilled and beautiful fighter as her." Lazaraus commented hoping that his Japanese could be heard from amongst his thick accent. "Hey, your Japanese is pretty good." came another voice from across the room. Lazaraus turned to see who it was and saw that both Naru and Shinobu had also been in the room while he was out and it was Shinobu who had made the comment about his Japanese. Lazaraus felt truly flattered and wanted to express in the only that he knew how, rising from the mat Lazaraus slowly made his way towards the place where both girls sat with there mouths wide open looking up at a giant of a man that now made his way towards them and not been able to do anything but stand there and stare. 

Stopping only a few inches from where both girls sat Lazaraus gracefully bowed and spoke in the most elegant voice that he could muster, " Thank you very much, I am honored that you would my third rate Japanese is any good think." He said looking directly in the young's girls eyes as she did so, as Shinobu sat there, all she could was  blush, she stopped looking at his face and now could do nothing more but stare at this chest. Lazaraus was very curious to now exactly why she was so intent on starring at that one place, and looked down at his chest, to find much to his surprise that he was wearing no shirt at all. 

Quickly rising from his bow, a slight blush on his face, he tried to apologize but found himself unable to speak, something which he found very peculiar indeed. He had never been one to be shy but somehow as he stared into Shinobu's eyes he found himself at a loss for words for the first time in his life. "Umm… well this is strange how exactly did I end up with no shirt one." He raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to face Keitaro who had the answer plastered all over his face like a bad rash. "OK, I never you cared so much." Lazaraus said to Keitaro his lopsided grin returning to his face as he crossed his arm over his bare chest. "Umm…Ummm…" were the only things that Keitaro was able to answer, and Lazaraus could not help but burst into a deep and powerful that seemed to shake the entire house around him. 

"Don't worry about it my old friend, I am only teasing, I know that your heart beats for someone else." Lazaraus answered as he scanned the room around him trying to find his shirt. "Umm.. I don't want to be a bad guest or anything but where exactly is my shirt?" Lazaraus asked to no one in particular. "That is a beautiful tattoo, who is it?" asked a very timid voice from behind him. Lazaraus turned around quickly recognizing the questioning voice answered instantly, " I have always had a passion for beautiful woman, swords, and tattoos so I thought, why not combine the three?" he shrugged at Motoko who stood blushing shyly at him his black silk dress shirt folded neatly between her arms. 

"Well do tell you the truth I saw it a dream once, a beautiful naked women with white skin, obsidian black eyes and hair, her arms hanging seductively at her sides, in her right arm she held a long Japanese Katana shimmering brightly from some unseen light,  an equally black snake's body wrapped seductively between her legs across her stomach and around her chest, rising to the head of a cobra, its hood outstretch bearing its deadly fangs, his eyes red like blood, his large poetic, black angel's wing outstretched behind him, as if he were about to take the maiden to some far away place." As Lazaraus spoke, as one single tear ran down Motoko's cheek. Everyone in the room noticed what had happened but decided that it was best not to say anything. It was Lazaraus who finally broke the silence, "You are welcome to examine it closer when ever you like." He spoke softly to Motoko as he took his shirt back from her and placed it back on himself. 

Every one held there breath as Lazaraus spoke expecting Motoko to take a swing at him because of what he had said to her, but she simply stood there and looked at him, unable to say anything and unable to understand why. "What am I doing" she asked herself as she continued to loose herself in his eyes. 

This time it was Keitaro who broke the silence in the room "Perhaps we should go down to the living room for some tea?" he asked starting to make his way quickly to the door. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Added Shinobu and Naru as they both rose quickly from where they had been sitting and quickly followed Keitaro path to the door, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Blushed Motoko, bowing her head no longer able to look Lazaraus in the eye, hating herself for even blushing at this stranger. The entire group made there away down the stairs and into the kitchen, leaving Lazaraus alone in the room above. "This is sure going to be one hell of a trip." He smiled to himself as he made his way slowly down the stairs and towards the living room.  

*Author's Note*- I hope that this spacing scheme is much better to the eyes that the first chapter of the story was, I was just so time tried from taking finals at the time that I didn't have the energy to fix the darn thing, well as always R&R and hope that you all enjoy, my attempt at being an anime author!


	3. Chapter 3

            In a matter of moments he had found his way down to the living room and the everyone in the Hinata Sou was sitting around the table, warm cups of freshly brewed tea cupped silently in there hands. 

            It was Kitsune, who by this time was opening her 3rd beer who broke the silence. "It's obvious that you know this Laz fellow, Keitaro so why don't you tell us who he is." She commanded a slight slur in her words. "Remember that I said that was I planning to invite a friend that I had met while I was in the States, well I would like to introduce you to Lazaraus Wolf, my friend from the States." He said smiling and pointing towards Lazaraus who sat across the table. "Where exactly did y'all meet?" Kitsune continued to slur her words.

            "Perhaps I should answer that." Lazaraus said raising his voice for the first time since he had left the upstairs room. "Keitaro and I meet because of Professor Seta, who used to be my Professor while I was working on my master's degree in Archeology." He said his voice calm and smooth as his fight with Motoko. "Oh, so you already graduated from University? then how old are you?" Shinobu asked in a very shy voice. "I am 20 years old." Lazaraus answers off handed. "What do you mean; you're 20, that's not possible!" screamed Motoko as she rose from the table, red with embarrassment at her sudden outburst. 

            "Yeah he is, I couldn't believe it myself, but this but is a genius. He graduated high school at the age of 16 and received his bachelor's in Archeology when he was only 18." Keitaro said rubbing his head still unable to believe it himself. "And to think, he actually became your friend." Naru smirked at Keitaro, who hung his head in shame because of her comment. Everyone at the table burst out in a tremendous roar of laughter at what Naru had just said, Naru bend over and kissed Keitaro on the cheek lovingly letting her silky, long auburn hair brush against his face. Keitaro could not help but blush as she did this. 

            "Ahh… you're married to the girl and you still blush when she kisses you." Lazaraus said still smirking from Naru's previous comment. "How did you know about that?" Naru raised a questioning eyebrow towards the man which sat at the other end of the table. "I was invited to the wedding, but was unable to make it because I was on a dig in China that needed my attention, Mrs. Urishima." He answered quickly his voice as clam as ever. 

            "And while we are on the subject o people and names, you must be Shinobu, the cute shy one. You're…" he paused slightly trying to remember. "Su!" she screams jumping on the table and swinging her leg towards Lazaraus's face, a blow which he dodges easily enough. "Ah…yes, Ms. Kaolla the perky one." Lazaraus commented, ignoring her previous attack. 

            "That means that you must be Kitsune, judging from your drinking habits." He added, but Kitsune was only able to give him a drunken smile after having consumed 8 beers. "This leaves you Kanako, Keitaro's sister as beautiful as she deadly with her hands, a master of the Hinata style of fighting and a master of disguise." Lazaraus his words still calm and collected "And finally, the alluring Motoko, master of the God's cry school of kendo, I must admit I love what you have do your hair, it brings out your beautiful face." Motoko was only able to smile, her face as red as a strawberry from his comments. 

            "Well how did I do?" Lazaraus asks leaning back in his chair and smiling. "I'm impressed." Kanako responds, her voice as calculating as his. "You have done your homework. Which leads to believe that Keitaro's invitation isn't the only reason that you came here today, is it?" she smirks. "What is she talking about Lazaraus?" asked Keitaro a worried look on his face. " She's right, pleasure isn't my only reason that I have made my way to Japan today, but that can wait until the morning, it's late and seems that Naru is in need of some rest." He said pointing at the sleeping Naru who rested her head atop Keitaro's shoulder. 

            "Perhaps you are right." Keitaro said rubbing his chin. "Now where to put you, all the unused rooms are filled with boxes and other storage items." Keitaro said, "That's not a problem I have slept on much worse places than your couch, friend." Lazaraus answers, raising himself slowly from the table. "Okay then, I'll see you in the morning." Keitaro answers as he carries his sleeping bride up to his bedroom. 

            "Yes good night Mr. Wolf." Shinobu bowed at the base of the steps, blushing slightly. "Hey, call me Laz, the whole mister thing makes me fell old." He smiled at the young as he spoke. "Okay," she smiled back at him, running up the stairs.

            "You're cute! Wanna be my lover?" Su whispers into his ear, having somehow found a way to startle his back. "I'm honored that you would give me such an invitation, Princess, but I must respectfully decline." He bowed to the blond haired princess. "Oh, you like someone else?" she asked smiling as he rose. 

            "Yes, I have my eye on someone." Su only smiled knowingly as she followed Lazaraus gaze which fell upon Motoko's swaying hips a she made her way up the steps. "You know that she is all mine, right?" she giggle as she made her way up the steps... "Well a guy can dream, can't he?" he shrugged and smiled as he sat on the large red couch on which he would be spending the night. 

            Again Su only laughed as she entered her jungle bedroom. As Lazaraus lay on the couch gazing up at the ceiling, the only thing that he could think about was Motoko's short black hair and the grace that she had when she walked. 

            For the first time in his life, Lazaraus thought that he was actually falling in love, too bad that it was with someone that most likely wanted him dead. "Well nobody is perfect." He said as he closed his eyes as he fell into the dreamless sleep of exhaustion.  


	4. Chapter 4

Many of the Hinata residents had been sleeping for quite some time when Motoko awoke startled from her sleep. Her instincts told that something was about to go very wrong, and with the precision and speed that it is only known by a true warrior she quickly grabbed her sword and ran out of her door. Something told her that whatever was going to happen was going to happen downstairs, with him. 

As Motoko was making her way down the stairs, she heard three very powerful gunshots go off in rapid succession. Once again her warrior instincts took over and forgoing the stairs all together she jumped over the side of the rail just as the orders were coming out of there rooms. "Stay up here!" She scream as she hit the floor softly, her body movements quick and precise she made her towards where she heard the gunshots.

 She arrived in time to see Lazaraus raise a pair of very large revolvers into the air, and fire another round of bullets into the pair of shadows that danced around him; she had never seen guns like those in her life. "The barrels are at least 12 inches long." She said to herself as she ran towards where Lazaraus was standing. "Actually, there are 15 inches and 50 caliber sliver bullets." Lazaraus added as he twirled his guns around the air almost as if he was dancing with them and fired several more shots, into the shadowy figures. 

Motoko only stood in awe because she knew that at least one of those bullets had  meet it's target, yet somehow these cloaked intruders moved and dogged through the shadows, trying to ear Lazaraus limb from limb as if nothing had ever happened.

  "Motoko! Watch out!" Lazaraus screamed as his eyes meet hers. "No" she thought as she turned to come face to face with an almost dead white face, his eyes red and ghastly. Motoko could not help but scream, hearing as her family sword hit the ground with a large vibrating thud, for once in her life she was too terrified to move and she knew that it was going to be her final mistake. 

The man with the long silver hair and the unnaturally white pallor, open his mouth revealing a set of large and ominous canines, she let another scream as the thing got that much closer where she stood paralyzed with fear. 

"No, you can't have her fucker!" Lazaraus screamed as he suddenly appeared as if by magic in front of her, seconds later she heard a scream of agony from somewhere behind her. She guessed it was from the other, whatever, these things were.  As she looked towards her, Lazaraus stood with a large Katana held in his hands, "could it be mine" she thought. No the materials all wrong she thought to herself. 

She also noticed that whatever was trying to attack her had stopped advancing, and as she looked closer as the two warriors stood face to face, she noticed that Lazaraus's katana had sliced cleanly through the thing right through his heart and out the other side. The thing let out a horrible scream that made Motoko fall to her knees from the sound. It squirmed and moved its limbs in a vain attempt to escape its own death. It growled and bared its fangs like a wild animal, letting out one more powerful scream which managed to knock Lazaraus a few steps back, just as the thing burst into a column of red light, and then faded away into nothingness. 

"Hey, Motoko you all right?" Lazaraus asked in a weak voice, his sword held loosely by his arm, his guns in there leather  holsters down by his hips because of the weight of the massive weapons "Yes, Yes I'm fine" she stuttered, still very much shaken by what had just happened and the impossible things that she had just witnessed. "What the heck happened here!" Keitaro screamed as he made his way towards where the two of them were standing. 

"I…I…" Motoko was unable to say anything,  and simply stood her white gown slipping seductively down her shoulder as she stood. " Oh.. MY GOD!!" screamed young Shinobu from behind Keitaro, "Mr. Wolf what happened1" she screamed, they all turned and immediately knew why she was had screamed. 

"I said call me Laz, Shinobu." He said weakly, his voice barely a whisper, as he held his stomach. They looked on in terror as large globs of red warm, blood spewed from a large gash in Lazaraus side. 

Lazaraus was about to say something, when his eyes rolled over, and he fell to the ground, unconscious, in a pool of his own blood.  Motoko found herself screaming as hot tears ran down her soft cheeks, she ran towards Lazaraus and fell to her knees covering them in a pool of his blood. She let a scream choked with tears as the Lazaraus's blood continued to spill unto the floor.

*Author's note: Sorry that this one is so short, didn't have much time to write over the weekend because I was studying for my first organic Chemistry test. Hope that you all like it, and as always R&R please! And once again I am sorry about the first Chapter I will try to fix that thing as soon as Posible*


	5. Chapter 5

Lazaraus cold feel the warm, pleasant rays of the sun touch his skin as he lay in someone's bed. Slowly he opened his eyes to the world and the light came flooding back into them, blinding him for a moment.  

"I see that you are finally awake." Came a sweet and familiar voice, one which Lazaraus recognized instantly. Sitting up from the bed running his hands hair through his obsidian black hair, "How are you doing, Haruka? It has been along time hasn't it?" he said his voice sore from previous night's battle. 

"Hey, it has been a while old friend, still in the family business I see." She said her cigarette in her mouth pointing towards his guns and holster that lay on the floor next to him and his large silver Katana. "Yeah I never thought that it would take this long but I promise I'll buy that drink that I owe you." He said looking her straight in the eyes, a little ashamed that he was able to keep the promise that they had made so long ago. 

"I hear that you and Seta finally got married." Lazaraus asked as he continued to stare at into her eyes. "Yeah" she blushed remembering the whole shotgun wedding at the temple in Todai. "Well, speaking of romances, I see that Motoko has a crush on you." She commented smiling as he blushed at her comment. 

"What makes you think?" he asked nervously. "Well she volunteered her room for you to stay tonight." She commented as she slowly walked across the room, as Lazaraus looked around the room he saw that indeed this had to be Motoko's room, especially after he saw the entire samurai armor that was placed neatly in one corner.

 "Well I must say that I'm impressed, you've been here on night an already you managed to get yourself stabbed." Came Seta's voice from the door of the room. "Yeah you know me I have a knack for getting into trouble." Answered Lazaraus, his voice getting progressively strong every time that he spoke. "Now how exactly are you going to explain this little incident to the house?" Haruka added as walked over and kissed Seta lightly in the cheek, making him blush slightly. 

"Yeah that is going to be a problem." Seta added "Especially trying to explain that little stabbing incident." Seta said pointed towards Lazaraus's chest, where no trace of the terrible injury that had been there last night remained. "Yeah that is going to be a very strange conversation, but I'm going to have to tell them the truth just like I told all four of you back in the Del Oro mines." He said as he rose slowly from his bed, his favorite black jeans still on him, and not a single trace of blood on them. 

"Well let us get this meeting underway, the sooner we finish this the sooner I can prepare, who knows maybe it will end with me." he said as he grabbed a blood red dress shirt from his luggage and put it one, walking out of the room, followed closely by Seta and Haruka as they all made there way down stairs where the others waited for an explanation of last night's events.  

"This is isn't an easy thing to have to explain.." Lazaraus began as he let his voice trail off a bit. Everyone was at the table including Haruka, Seta, and the young Sarah. All eyes were on Lazaraus to see what sort of explanation he could possibly think up to explain the mess that he had gotten them into. 

Letting out a powerful sigh, Lazaraus began to speak once again, " I am sorry to have to tell you this but I have not been completely honest with you." He said bowing his head in shame. "What do you mean? Lazaraus, if that is your real name." Keitaro asked the suspicion in his voice think and heavy from lack of sleep. "Yes, that is my name, is has been so since the day I was born, 200 years ago. But I must admit, I was not born an ordinary human, in fact I'm not human at all." Lazaraus stopped letting what he had said sink into the minds of those who did not already know his secrets.

 "I like my father have taken the job as one of the Shadow Guardians; we are a group of 5 immortals, who are sworn to protect humans from the darkness that lives in the world around them." He said having to stop; knowing that is wasn't possible for any of them to believe any of what he had just said. 

"You must be full, of it, although the whole immortal thing makes sense, after the punches and falls that I have seen Urishima survive it is quite possible that immortals are real, but what exactly were those things which attacked us here." Motoko spoke for the first time since Lazaraus had come down from her bedroom, and everyone in the room was taken aback at how easily she accepted Lazaraus answer. 

"They were vampires, followers of  the vampire king Augustian to be exact." Lazaraus said, rising from the table, and beginning to pace slowly. "He was a vampire during the Roman Empire and became so powerful that he almost controlled the world although he was sealed away before that was able to happen. 

This happened a little over three thousand years ago." Lazaraus voice had become low and powerful, like that of a storyteller telling a story for the hundredth time, "If this vampire thing was sealed away then why are his followers trying to kill us."  Naru asked the fear betrayed by her voice.  "That is my fault, I believe." Seta chimed in, "I found his tomb several years ago, and somehow released it, if it wasn't for Lazaraus here, Haruka, Sarah, my late wife and I would all be very much dead, or worse." Seta said his eyes clouding over as he remembered memories which he had tried to forget.  

"Well yes that how I met Seta, but I don't think that Augustian had any idea that even I was here let alone any of you, I think that he was after something else entirely." Lazaraus said still circling the table in his blood red dress shirt and baggy black jeans.

 "There after the Hinata blade!" screamed Motoko rising from her chair as she did so. "Exactly" Lazaraus said turning to face Motoko. Both could not help but blush at each other as they locked eyes, and Sarah, Shinobu and Su could not help but giggle even through the serious of the matter at hand. 

"But why, would they be after the Hinata blade." Keitaro asked, breaking the awkward silence which had formed between Lazaraus and Motoko. "Well that's a no brainer, it's a cursed blade, he wants its power." Kanako said, smiling at herself for knowing what he did not when it came to family sword. "Kanako is exactly right, and I am pretty sure that there going to try again tonight."

*Author's notes: Well his another installment of my little adventure in fan fiction, I have to thank Baka-Alaskan for his reviews, and I am glad that you are sticking with my story even though you are not a large fan of vamps. As always R&R and fell free to tell me if the story is getting too chessy and I know that Motoko is acting OOC, but I promise that I won't take it too far. Until next time.*


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we going to do!" Shinobu and Kitsune began to panic. "Yeah Shinobu has a point, we can't possibly stop this damn thing, I mean you were barely killed trying to defend Motoko from one those things." Kitsune added, scared and unwilling to admit it.  "She has a point, Lazaraus." Seta said. "Yes, she does, but I was able to destroy them both in the end, but I have a felling that Augustian himself is going to make an appearance tonight." 

"And that is completely different can of worms altogether." Added as she took and extra long puff of her cigarette. "So can I help?" asked Motoko, shyly as she turned up her face up slowly to meet that of Lazaraus's. Lazaraus only smiled knowing very well that no matter what he said she was would join him in battle. "It would be an honor if someone as beautiful as you fought by my side." Lazaraus smiled at the stunning raven haired maiden who had stole his heart. 

"I wanna help, I wanna help!" Su screamed as she jumped up from her seat in large exaggerated leaps. Lazaraus simply shook his head. "Although your skill with weapons is most impressive young princess, I cannot have you endanger your life." "But you're letting Motoko-Chan do it!" Su protested as she pouted cross-legged on the seat.

 "Yes, but Motoko's skills in fighting demons and the such will come in handy." Lazaraus said giving them the first excuse that popped into his head. But everyone including Motoko herself knew exactly why Lazaraus had allowed Motoko to fight. At realizing this Motoko felt strangely comforted by his presence.

 Lazaraus turned to look out the window and noticed very abruptly, his eyes opening wide in disbelief, that sundown could not be more than one hour away. He had to get these people out of here and he had to do it quickly. "Holy Shit." Lazaraus murmured to himself in English being understood by no one save Keitaro who had picked up the meaning of such phrases during his stay in the United States. 

Keitaro raised a knowing eyebrow that quickly turned into a frown as he noticed that Lazaraus was deep in thought, his brow furrowed, his eyes cold and calculating, and somehow Lazaraus stare gave Keitaro a very large knot in his stomach. "Do you any place that you can stay that isn't here?" Lazaraus spoke quickly and deliberately, rubbing his chin lightly his mind still deep in thought, pondering and calculating about the battle that was about to come, wondering if he stood a ghost of a chance against someone as powerful as Augustian.

 Lazaraus shook his head quickly trying to dispel those thoughts from his mind. He knew that he had more than enough power to defeat Augustian he just wished that he knew how to use it. Lazaraus was snatched from his train of thought abruptly as he suddenly realized that someone watching him very closely. 

Snapping himself back into reality with one quick toss of his head, squinting to refocus his vision, he realized that everyone except Motoko was gone. Motoko herself had risen from the table and stood staring directly into his eyes with a concerned look upon her face. 

"Where the hell did everybody go?" he asked Motoko, his eyebrow raised betraying his frustration at not knowing what had just happened around him, because he was too lost in himself to notice that outside world. "Don't worry about it everyone is getting ready to leave, there will be waiting for us at the Hinata Tea House, waiting for news of when we defeat the invader." Motoko spoke slowly sensing Lazarus frustration, towards his own self induced ignorance.

 "Don't you mean if?" Lazaraus asked somberly his tone of voice as dark as his thoughts. "No, actually I mean when." Motoko spoke calmly placing her hand gently atop his own. "We will defeat him together." She smiled, and then gasped as she realized how open and flirtatious she had been with someone that she had just met.

 Removing her hand quickly both very much flushed. They were both spared Motoko's explanation as the rest of the Hinata Sou residence same slowly down the stairs en masse, all wearing somber looks on there faces. Both Motoko and Lazaraus sighed their relief, helping people carry there things.

 They now stood at the door and gave their good-byes all hoping that that they would not be their last. "Good bye Motoko, I'll see you in a little bit." Keitaro said softly as he lovingly embraced Motoko. Once she would gave anything to be held by him the way that he was holding her now. But now all she felt was the warm and comforting embrace of a friend. She knew and accepted that her feelings had now changed. 

Lazaraus was himself taken aback as both Naru, and Shinobu placed loving kisses upon his cheek. "I want you to promise that you are going to take very good care of Motoko." Naru spoke, looking deep into his eyes. "Yeah, we want to see you both back safely." Shinobu added shyly. 

Lazaraus felt extremely blessed that he had met them, and knew now more than ever that not only was he going to defeat a monster which he had been chasing for many years, he was going to do it with the love of his life my his side. 

Lazaraus bowed slowly and deep, towards his new family. "Do not worry friends we shall go and meet you in the Hinata Tea House before the sun rises in the sky, but now you must go quickly we haven't much time to prepare." Lazaraus spoke softly sensing that something very evil was heading there way. 

Turning to face Motoko, his eyes now ice-cold with determination, "I suggest that we prepare, he's already on his way and he is one mean SOB." His voice was as hard as diamonds it almost scared Motoko to see how determined Lazaraus was to fight this creature. But, then she realized that she all of people should know what love could make someone do. 

She was glad that she was by his side and no matter the outcome of the battle knew that she would always remain there at his side. Lazaraus quickly returned Motoko's smile, knowing exactly the message that she was sending him, and accepting it with all his heart and soul. Lazaraus could not help but lose himself as he stared into Motoko's gorgeous, large black eyes. At that instant he was utterly content to look into her eyes for the rest of eternity. 

But fate had other plans for the warrior known as Lazaraus Wolf. "Now don't you make the cute couple." Came a deep booming voice, which seemed to drip acid every time it ushered a word. Lazaraus had head that voice once before in his lifetime, and it was not a voice that one easily forgot. Breaking each others' gazes, both warriors titled there bodies toward the door, unsheathing their katanas with lighting speed and grace. Now both now warriors stood rigid, like a pair of deadly cobras, fangs glistening and eager to attack.          


	7. Chapter 7

            Once again that acid-laced voice ran shivers up their spines. "What can you two weaklings possibly do against me?" he laughed his voice frightenly close. As both warriors clenched there teeth and tightened the grip around their swords there attacker finally came into view.

 At first all that could be seen was the silhouette of a tall barrel-chested man, his large boots echoing amidst the stillness of the night, As Augustian inched closer to were the two warriors stood, his features became dreadfully clear. Even Lazaraus was astonished by what he saw approaching him. 

When Lazaraus had first laid eyes upon the vampire king he had been a giant of man, large barrel chest with equally as large limbs. His hands were big enough to fit a human head inside them; His hair had been fiery red and was down to his shoulders. His skin was as pale as alabaster, and as hard and cold as steel. His eyes were ice-cold silver and frightening to look upon, when Lazaraus last saw Augustian he had resembled a man. Now, the thing which stood before them was anything but. 

Augustian still stood as tall as ever, but what Lazaraus had once mistaken for boots had been the thundering steps of his feet. His feet were those of the wolf, raised and standing straight, but unlike those of the noble beast, those of Augustian had no fur, just alabaster white skin. His toes ended in two very large, sharp and ominous claws. His massive barrel chest heaved and pushed with every step that he took. His large hands were now the razor sharp claws of an angry beast.

 His face had made the most radical transformation of all, it had elongated so much that his chin was now well below his neck. His lips had completely disappeared leaving nothing but a gaping mouth of huge razor sharp teeth. Saliva and blood oozed from his mouth, dripping onto the floor and sizzling as it ate its way through it. His fiery red hair remained but now it stood on ends, resembling the spikes of a hedgehog and just as sharp thought Lazaraus to himself.

 His ears had also become much larger, held tightly against the sides of his head. His nose resembled that of a bat, wide and flat against his face, his nostrils flaring from hatred and rage. His once silvery eyes, now burned a hellish red, Both Motoko and Lazaraus believed that they now gazed upon the face of the devil himself. "You are one ugly mother." Commented Lazaraus as the beast inched closer and closer to where the two stood ready to strike.

 "No more games Lazaraus, you have foiled my plans for the last time, now give me the sword." Came the beast's growl of a voice, as he spoke they could smell his sulfur breath, burning as it entered there lungs. "Not only are you ugly, your breath is fowl." Motoko said as she tightened the grip on her katana. "Such as tender morsel you have there, Lazaraus I think I'll keep her as my toy." The beast growled.

 "Touch her and you will suffer beast." Lazaraus screamed charging through the air faster than Motoko could see. Raising his enormously large arm, Augustian connected a powerful punch squarely into Lazaraus's chest, long before Lazaraus's attack came anywhere near him. 

The beast's punch had been so powerful that it sent Lazaraus flying back into the Hinata Sou, slamming him powerfully against the wall with a bone crunching crack. Lazaraus slummed to his knees, blood running from his nose and mouth. 

"If you are the best that the Shadow Clan has to offer, then the world is mine, now give me the blade Lazaraus." Augustian's voice oozed from his mouth. It seemed that the beast had forgotten about Motoko, who now raced towards the beast her katana raised high in the air, bringing it down with a force that could slice boulders, her blade easily slicing through the creature's hand.

 Augustian screamed in anger and pain clutching his arm, blood gushing from the wound as his severed hand fell to ground with a large wet thud. "You're going to pay for that bitch!" hollowed the beast, turning to face Motoko, opening his mouth in a horrible growl until his face was nothing more than teeth. The beast charged at Motoko his mouth wide and ready to swallow the beautiful and brave warrior. 

"No!, Motoko, run!" screamed Lazaraus where he lay, his blood pooling of his shirt. Raising his right hand, Lazaraus points his open palm towards the charging monster. Letting out a powerful scream, Lazaraus releases from his palm three balls of red hot energy, sending them hurdling towards Augustian. All three energy balls hit their mark with enough force to hurl the demon back through the threshold of the Hinata Sou itself, but Augustian quickly recovers and rushes back towards the house with god-like speed. 

As Augustian approaches the house, Lazaraus rises from the floor, his wounds healed. Racing to where Motoko stood, her blade ready to face the charging vampire king. "I managed to severe the creature's left hand." Motoko comments, without turning to face Lazaraus. "Doesn't matter, he will just grow a new one." Lazaraus responds as Augustian races towards the warriors both claws raised and willing to tear them to shreds.    

*Author's note: Sorry about not having any comments during my last posting but I was so bust that I forgot to put anything down, and it will be my pleasure to write you a Shinobu vamp fic Baka since Motoko and Shinobu are my two favorite characters, that and I have already started a Shinobu fic just want to finish posting this one first., later* 


	8. Chapter 8

In an instance, the demon is upon  them, slicing and trying to tear them to tear them, the three fighters become nothing more than blurs of movement as they move with unbelievable speed across the Hinata Sou.

 Thunder as sword strikes claw, explodes thought the Hinata Sou. The flashes as the weapons connect, turn night into day for a brief instance. There battle continues to rage on, both sides at a stalemate, until Augustian decides to take matters into his own hands, 

Among the storm of claw slashes and swords strikes, Augustian manages to grab Motoko's blade, yanking it from her hands, Grabbing Motoko by the arm, Augustian pulls Motoko towards himself, turning her as he does so that Motoko's back is pressed against his cold chest, Augustian wraps his claw-hand around the beautiful warrior's neck.

 Sensing what the beast's plans are Lazaraus swings his long, silver, katana and stops it on the exposed neck of the demon as all 3 warriors come to a halt at the center of the Hinata Sou. :Let her go, Augustian, unless you wish to have your head separated from your body." Lazaraus commands in a large booming voice, pressing his blade harder against Augustian's neck managing to draw a small line of the vampire's blood.

 "You will pay for that Lazaraus." Growls the demon, as he tightens his grip around Motoko's neck, Motoko lets out a small scream as Augustian also draws her blood, "I said, release her." Lazaraus screams his voice vibrating some of the windows in the house. 

"Give me the blade, then and only then shall I release this young tart." Augustian growls, sliding his slimy forked tongue across Motoko's soft flawless cheek. "Don't listen to him!" Motoko struggles to speak. "Shut up, bitch!" yells Augustian as he shakes Motoko violently. "Women are meant to be seen and not heard!" he adds as Lazaraus blade cuts deeper into his neck. 

"Make your decision, shadow clansmen, or you may soon find this young girl's head separated from the rest of her body." Augustian's voice oozes from his mouth like acid, "NO..don't….Ahhh!" screams Motoko as her arm is slashed by Augustian's free hand. "I said, decide boy my patience is growing thin." Screams the vampire, his booming voice managing to shatter two of the top story windows. 

"Very well…" Lazaraus answers, the defeat clear in his voice. Dropping his blade onto the floor with a large metallic crash, Lazaraus steps back from where Augustian holds Motoko prisoner.

"Now give me the blade, boy." Commands the demon. Unsheathing the blade from where Lazaraus kept in hidden inside his long black trench coat, he hands the blade reluctantly to the vampire king. "You are more foolish than I thought boy!" laughs Augustian in triumph.

 "With this blade I will be invincible; I will flood the streets of the world with human blood." Augustian continues to laugh, raising the blade high into the air. "And I think, I'll start with her." Before Lazaraus can react Augustian runs the blade across Motoko's neck, and slams her into Lazaraus, sending them both to the ground with a wicked laugh licking off Motoko's blood form the Hinata blade.

 "NO, no, please don't die!" screams Lazaraus in agony as Motoko's precious blood spills from her neck. "Lazaraus….I…I." she struggles to say as her life slowly flows out through the wound in her neck. "Don't speak; it's going to be okay I promise you." Lazaraus speaks trying with all his strength to hold back his tears, as he cradles Motoko's dying body in his arms. 

Motoko smiles weakly, knowing that Lazaraus is lying to her. Raising her hand she rubs Lazaraus's soft cheek, smearing her own warm blood across it. "I love you…" Motoko manages to say, as a single stray tear runs down her cheek. "I love you too, just please..." but before Lazaraus can finish his sentence, Motoko draws on single shallow breath, and dies in his arms. 

*I promise you this is not the end of the story, so please don't kill the newbie just yet. I can't tell you exactly how it ends (Even though the end is kind of predictable) but I can assure you this, this isn't it! Au reviour*


	9. Final Chapter

"No! god no1" screams Lazaraus as he holds Motoko's now lifeless limp body close to his chest, tears running down his face, streaking Motoko's blood further across it. "Ahh.. did your bitch die?" laughs Augustian relishing in the sorrow that he sees painted across Lazaraus's face. Placing Motoko's body gently upon the floor, rubbing her cheek one last time.

 Lazaraus rises slowly dropping his long black jacket upon the floor. Turning to face Augustian, the beast which has taken the life of the women he loves. "Lazaraus could feel the rage build up inside his body, tempting to boil over at any moment, but Lazaraus no longer cared. He had been trained to control his anger but now he relished the burning sensation in his veins. Lazaraus let out a earth shattering roar, making the countless remaining windows and even the television explode forth in billions of shards from the force of his rage. 

Augustian could not believe what he saw., Lazaraus had somehow managed to pick himself up and now floated inches above the floor. Lazaraus continued to roar, as Augustian noticed that Lazaraus had grown a set of razor sharp teeth. As Lazaraus continued to scream his face aimed towards the heavens, Augustian found himself taking a few steps back as a pair of massive black angel's wings erupt from Lazaraus back, ripping his bloody shirt from his body. 

With his newly created wings extended Lazaraus faced the demon, his eyes glowing red hot, his hatred pouring and pulsing from them as he glares at his love's assassin. "It is time to die Augustian! Motoko's death shall be avenged!" Lazaraus howls his glowing eyes pulsing with the massive amounts of energy, which created sparks that issued forth from his hands and crackled the floor beneath his feet.

 Unsettled for a moment, Augustian found himself once again taking steps back from where Lazaraus stood. Sensing the best's insecurity, Lazaraus takes a step closer inching towards his opponent. At this Augustian simply smiles clutching the Hinata Blade which he now holds in his left hand. "You don't get it, do you fool?" Augustian roars with laughter. "So you have grown a pair of wings! No matter the form you take I will kill you." Augustian charges Lazaraus the blade shimmering in the night. 

Augustian brings down the sword with a tremendous roar aiming it directly at the top of Lazaraus's head. Raising his left hand swiftly, Lazaraus stops Augustian's attack dead. Lazaraus smiles at the demon, bearing his newly grown fangs. "This blade is useless demon." Lazaraus laughs, tightening his grip around the blade, shattering it effortlessly into a million pieces which fall lie raindrops with a small metal chirps upon the wooden floor of the Hinata Sou.

 "What…What…this isn't fucking possible!" screams Augustian as he stares in disbelief at his now bladeless hilt. "Unlike you beast, Motoko had the foresight to de-curse the sword." Lazaraus laughs as he delivers one massive punch squarely into Augustian's chest, sending him crashing into the wall at the opposite end of the Sou.

 Lazaraus wastes no time, using his newly born wings he soars with God-like speed to where Augustian is rushing towards him. The two warriors collide with tremendous force in the center of the Hinata Sou. Augustian's arm's and leg's move so fast that they become nothing more than blurs as he continues to attack Lazaraus, but no matter how fast Augustian attacks Lazaraus slaps his punches and kicks away as if Augustian were nothing more than a mere child. 

"Godamn you!" Howls Augustian as he continues his attacks, "I will not…" but his words are cut short as Lazaraus delivers one massive blow to the demon's stomach, sending him crashing against the wall once more. 

"Now you die, monster!" Augustian is unable to move or speak as he witnesses something that even in his long existence he has never seen before. At Lazaraus palms, two massive katanas magically appear, there blades shimmering and as black as obsidian.

 "Behold the true power of the Shadow clan." Laughs Lazaraus as he raises his mighty katanas high into the air and brings the blades down with tremendous force. "Shadow slash!" screams Lazaraus as his blades slice through Augustian's undead flesh, instantly engulfing him in an intense black flame. 

Augustian lets out one final death screech as his body is consumed by the cleansing fire, dissolving the once mighty demon until there is nothing left but a distant memory. 

"It is done." Lazaraus speaks to the darkness all around him, but he knows that this battle is far from over. With his mighty shadow katanas held tightly in his hands Lazaraus glides over to the spot where Motoko's lifeless body lies on the floor. As tears stream down his face, Lazaraus places the tips of his blades on Motoko's chest, lowering himself to the ground as his massive wings melt slowly back into his body. "Toma de mi para volver a vivir."[1] Lazaraus manages to say from amongst his sobs.

 Slowly Lazaraus blades begin to melt into Motoko's lifeless chest, until they have completely dissolved into her. Motoko's body heals, her spilled blood dissolves into the night and even her torn clothing mends. The color returns to Motoko's flash as she up, with her eyes wide open, taking one massive breath refilling her lungs with precious life giving oxygen. 

Lazaraus kneels beside her and cradles her in his arms as she begins to sob. "It's going to be all right." Lazaraus whispers into her hear ear as he lovingly strokes her shoulder length hair. "It feels like a part of you is inside me." Motoko sobs as she presses her face into Lazaraus warm bare flesh. 

"I gave up my immortality so that you could live." "But why?" Motoko asks as she looks into Lazaraus obsidian black eyes, swollen with tears. "I didn't want to live forever without you." Lazaraus answers holding back his tears. "So your mortal now/" Motoko asks. "Yes." Lazaraus answers solemnly, replacing his shirt and covering Motoko with his long black trench coat.

 Lazaraus slowly rises from the floor, Motoko still held tightly in his embrace. Looking down at the beautiful maiden Lazaraus smiles lovingly, "Shouldn't we go with the others?" Lazaraus asks in a loving voice. "Yes, you're right." She smiles, blushing as she continues to glance into Lazaraus black eyes. 

Both do not move not wanting the moment to end, but knowing no matter how far apart they are, they will always be together. 

"They are sure taking dur sweet time." Announces Kitsune in a drunken slur. Unlike the rest of the Hinata residences she has decided to drown her sorrow and frustration in sake. "Hey Kitsune lay off the booze, just this once, will ya?" Keitaro asks, frustrated, holding Naru close to himself afraid that he may loose her too.

 "Do you think that  they'll make it back?" Sarah asks her father as she hugs him tight. "They'll come back trust me." Seta answers, but his own doubts are betrayed in his voice. "Jess, he'd better, he still owes me a drink." Haruka comments as she takes a deep inhale of her cigarette, scanning the many worries faces as the Hinata Sou residents lounge around the Hinata Tea house.

Even Su shows signs of exhaustion as she slumps in one corner of the Tea House on the brink of falling asleep, yet fighting it every step of the way, a rare scene from such a hyperactive princess as herself.

 "I'm starting to worry, it's almost sunrise and they still haven't come back, maybe we should and help them." Shinobu speaks timidly for the first time since the ordeal first started. "Yes, we should, sure beats sitting around here and worrying." 

Announces Keitaro rising from his chair renewed with vigorous energy. "I'm flattered that you would do that Urishima, but there is no need for that now." Comes a familiar voice that everyone in the Tea House instantly remembers. Turning to face the voice the faces of all the Tea House instantly shine in relief as they see the both Motoko and Lazaraus walking into the Tea house, looking as if nothing had ever happened.

 The entire group lets out a sigh of relief to have their friends back and safe. "What happened to Augustian?" asks Keitaro among the shouts of joy. "You could say that he couldn't stand the heat." Lazaraus laughs as both he and Motoko are tackled to the ground by the overactive pair of Sarah and Su.

 "Let's celebrate!" screams Kitsune as she places several large bottles of sake as onto the table. "If you don't mind Kitsune." Lazaraus says as his hands go through his large black suitcase. "This is a little more my style." Lazaraus announces as he takes out two large unlabeled bottles of a clear liquid. 

"What the hell is this?" Kitsune asks as she picks up one of the bottles and looks through it. "Maybe you should try it first." Lazaraus smiles as he pours the drink into a small shot glass and hands it to Kitsune, who does not hesitate and drinks the entire glass in one large gulp, which she soon finds to be a large mistake. 

"Ahh…"Kitsune screams as the burning liquid slides down her throat. "What the hell is this, gasoline!" she screams as her face turns a bright red. Lazaraus laughs as he takes the shoot glass and fills it,  and drinks the elixir as if it were nothing more than water. 

"Tequila" he laughs as he drinks two more shots in rapid succession. "So what are we waiting for let's party!" Kitsune hollers as she begins to pour drinks for everyone old enough to drink. 

"As my father used to say: Naci para subir la questa de la vida, y que nunca acabe la tequila!"[2] screams Lazaraus as he and Kitsune proceed to challenge themselves to a drinking contest. 

Hours have passed and most of the Hinata Tea house guests have collapsed onto the floor. Some from way too much drinking, like Kitsune, Keitaro, and Naru. While others like Su, Sara, and Shinobu from sheer exhaustion. 

The only ones who have not fallen asleep are Lazaraus and Motoko who sit in one corner of the Tea House locked in each others' embrace. Neither has said anything just sat there enjoying the warmth of each other's body. "Promise me , that you will never leave me." Motoko says, finally breaking the silence between them. But as she looks up into his eyes, she knows what his answer is going to be long before he has ushered one word. 

"But, why?" Motoko whimpers as she buries her face into his chest. "I must, I have some business back in the States which must be attended to." Lazaraus answers, stroking Motoko's hair slowly. "How long?" Motoko asks after a few minutes of silence. "About 6 months, but I promise I shall return and never leave your side again." Lazaraus says as he kisses Motoko passionately, caressing her soft lips with his own. 

"When?" she asks blushing from the unexpected kiss. "Today, but for now let me just enjoy your warmth for a while longer." Neither dared to speak hoping that this one serene moment would never end, and so drift off to sleep locked in each others' loving embrace. 

The sun warmed Lazaraus's back as he stood at the front door of the Hinata Sou preparing to say his final farewells. "Take care Urishima." Lazaraus speaks shaking Keitaro's hand. "You too, come back soon." Keitaro answers slowly returning Lazaraus's hand-shake.

 One by one all the girls kiss Lazaraus on the cheek, even Haruka, Sarah, and Kanako did this something that took him by surprise. 'You better come back or I'll go and kick your ass." Sarah adds as she kisses him on the cheek.

 "Promise me you you'll come back." Motoko speaks trying to hold back the tears that are welling up in her eyes. "I have to I'm not whole without you." Lazaraus answers lovingly kissing Motoko with his entire heart and soul, knowing that he will not be able to touch her again for a long time. 

They continue to kiss wishing that time would hold still just for a moment, but Lazaraus is the first to break away. Caressing Motoko's soft cheek one final time, he picks up his back suitcase and makes his way down the steps of the Hinata Sou where a cab is waiting to take him to the airport.

 All stand at the door as they listen to Lazaraus's cab drive away. Sensing Motoko sadness, Naru places a loving hand on Motoko's shoulder. "He's a good man, he'll come back for you, I know it." Naru says lovingly. 

"I know the he will." Motoko answers after a few moments of silence. "He has to; he's my angel, my angel with black wings." She ads as s single tear rolls down her cheek.  She turns around and heads back into the Hinata Sou. 

                                                                   The End  

  


* * *

[1] Take from me  so that you may live again

[2]  "I was born to raise the quest of life, and may the tequila never end." it is line from a Spanish Rock song by the name of "Tequila," by the Band Enanitos Verdes from there "Nectar" Album.

*There Ladies and/or Gentlemen, my sorry experiment into the world of fan fiction, is done. My story may be nothing more then a sad man's excuse to escape his own reality but I hoped that you enjoyed it none the less, and Baka-san I will be posting the first part of that Shinobu vampire fic tomorrow, so tell me what you think of it!  Hasta Luego!*  


End file.
